Who I am
by Kdlove-uall
Summary: set after -Sorry bhai...


- Guys today I complete One year here…I started with duo story nd introduces Nimo as Daya's brother in Jab duo bane doctor later named as Duo's patient nd m again writing on them today, hope u like it..

**Set after Sorry Bhai…**

[**Summary Sorry bhai** - Nimo broken from Varun's death (his school friend nd drug addict) nd blaming Abhijeet for his death…Daya nd Abhi had fight as Daya thinking agar Abhi chahta to he can save Varun but he didn't…so they had a big fight nd they stop talking to each other…but they patch up secretly nd Nimo was unaware of this…but later on Nimo miss their talks dn care concern nd found alone between them nd in house as they were not talking infront of him…so he tried to patch them up(which was fake) nd successful after 2 days...nd was happy that his two bros are together again nd they were discussing sitting on terrace enjoy coffee but the too feel bad for him…see what happens then]

**Terrace** -

**Abhi** bit sad - haan Daya…jo hua achha to hua aur Nimo khud hi maan gya, dn he look at Daya- lekin yaar mujhe bura bhi lag raha hai uske liye…bachhe ko jab hamare zarurat thi, hame sambhalna chahye tha use… tab hum mooh fula kar baithe rahe aur do din jhooth mooth ka natak karte rahe lekin itne din usne kaise bitaye hoge ye nai socha hamne…ek Varun ko khone ka gham aur upar se use hamara sahara bhi nai mila itne din…

**Daya** - boss hamne jo kiya theek kiya…

**Abhi** - haan yaar…dn he thionk something - aur hamare aisa karne se kuch bura thore hua…Nimo tumhare aur kareeb a gya…aur kya chahye…

**Daya** smiles - haan yaar…ye to hai…kuch hi dono mein wo kaafi kareeb a gya mere…mujhpar bharosa karne laga hai…aur main khush hu yaar…

**Abhi** pat his shouder - main bhi bahut khush hu tumhare liye…dn he look at Daya…who was looking at door...he got shocked on see there - N… Nimo tum…soye nahin abhi tak…nd both look at each other…

**Abhi** thinking - _kahin isne kuch sun to nahin liya…_

**Daya** - tumne to kaha tha tumhe coffee nahin peeni neend a rahi hai…

**Nimo** - aap…aap dono mujhe bewakoof bana rahe the abb tak…

**Abhi** - nai nai…aisa nahin hai…

**Nimo** - maine sun liya hai bhaiya…mujhe…mujhe lag rah tha ke meri wajah se aap dono mein itni problem create hui…apne apko guilty feel kar raha tha…itne din soya nahin main...main socha tha aap logon ke paas akar baithuga…aapko achha lagega…maafi maanguga apse…aur aap…aap log sirf natak kar rahe the..

**Daya** bit strict tone - relax Nimo…aisa kuch nahin hai…hum jaante hai tumpar kya beeti…hame ehsaas hai tumhari takleef ka…lekin hum log tumhe…

**Nimo** interrupts - aap log mujhe apna samjhte hi nahin na…ab mujhe sach mein aisa feel ho raha hai ke jo bhi ho maine apke liye hamesha gair hi rahuga…aap jab bhi baat karte hai to hamesha hum kehte hai lekin apa mujhe akela rakhte hai apne aap se…

**Abhi** move towards him - nai Nimo…aisa mat kaho plz…aisa kuch nahin hai bachhe…hamare irada tumhe…tumhe takleef pahunchane ka nahin tha…nd he hold his hand- chal baith hamare saath…baat karte hain… main aur Daya bhi chahte hai ke tum hamare saath waqt bitao… hame…I mean mujhe aur Daya ko bhi ahcha lagta hai…

**Nimo** removing his hand - nai Sir…aap aap rahne dijiye plz…aap...ap log baatein kariye…main apke aur apki dosti ke beech nahin aounga…pehle hi apko bahut pareshaan kar chukka hu…

**Daya** - Nimo ye kya pagalpan hai…aise baat karte hain…

**Abhi** - Dayaaa nd he signal him to stop…

**Nimo** - m…m sorry bhaiya…main chalta hu Gud night…

**Daya** - Nimoo…baitho plz…

**Nimo** - nai abb mujhe sach mein neend ayi hai bhaiya…Gud night Sir he speaks looking at Abhi nd move downstairs…

**Daya** too was about ot move after him but stop by Abhijeet - Daya Daya…ruko…

**Daya** look at him - Abhijeet kahin wo phir se…

**Abhi** - Daya…tension mat lo...use thori der akela chod do…thori der mein sambhal jayega…ye sab jaan ne ke baad uska aise react karna banta hi hai…uska gussa jayaz hai…

**Daya** - Abhijeet tum bhi…

**Abhi** - haan Daya…hum bade hai iska matlab ye nahin ke hum hi theek ho hamesha…use is waqt ye feel ho raha hai ke hamne use dhokha diya hai…aur uske emotions ke saath khela hai…uska mazaak banaya hai… bhale hamare matlab use chot pahunchana nahin tha…lekin ye sach hai ke wo 2 din tak hamare jhoothe gusse aur naraazgi ki wajah se guilt mein jiya hai aur roya hai…akela mehsoos kiya hai usne apne apko hamare hote huae bhi…

**Daya** nodded head in yes - haan boss shayad tum theek keh rahe ho…hame aisa nahin karna chahye tha…use saaf saaf batana chahye tha sab…

**Abhi** place hand on his shoulder - Daya tension mat lo…thoir der baad jake dekh ana use…shayad uska gussa kuch kam ho jaye…nai to subah baat kar lena…mujhe yakeen hai wo samjh jayega zaroor….

**Daya** smiles - haan theek hai boss…nd he bite his lip – lekin agar nahin samjha to…

**Abhi** smiles - to doosra formula…

Daya narrow his eyes - doosra kaun sa boss…

**Abhi** - jo main tum par lagata hu…nd he stop - are baap re ye kya keh diya maine…

**Daya** narrowing his eyes - kya bola boss abhi tumne…jo tum mujh par lagate ho…main koi mathematics hu jo tum mujh par formule lagate ho…

**Abhi** - are…are nai Daya...mera wo matlab nahin tha mere bhai…

**Daya** - to kya matlab tha abhi…

**Abhi** took sigh - hmmm Nimo bechare ka koi kasoor nahin…jab bada bhai hi aisa karega to chote kya seekhega patience rakhna…tu nahin samjhta meri baat to wo teri baat kya samjhega…

**Daya** - boss m sorry lekin main tumhare jitna achha bhai nahin hu… mujhe pyar ke ilawa aur bhi tarike ate hain samjhane ke…

**Abhi** - kya matlab…dekho Daya tum Nimo ke saath sakhti nahin karoge…aur na hi haath uthaoge…tum kuch zayda hi bade ban rahe ho itna to maine bhi nahin aaj tak…

**Daya** - to tumhe roka kisne hai Abhijeet…

**Abhi** bite his lip - to ye baat hai…ye lo…dn he slap hardly on Daya's face…

**Daya** shell shocked after slap place hand on his cheek - b…boss maine kabhi sapne mein bhi nahin socha tha ke tum…

**Abhi** - abhi to tum keh rahe the roka kisne hai aur ek hi pal mein…

**Daya** - mujhe pata nahin tha tum itni jaldi meri baat par gaur karoge…Gud night nd he hold coffee mug in hand nd move…

**Abhi** laughing - are Daya...sun to yaar…m sorry nd he hold his hand…m sorry Daya…

**Daya** - its ok…abhi mujhe bhi neend a rahi hai…sach mein...he speaks when abhi give him surprise look…

**Abhi** smiles nd pat his cheek where he slaps - chal soja beta…mujhe pata hai maar khane ke baad aksar bachhon koi neend a jaati hai…nd he run…

**Daya** presses his teeth in anger - **Abhiiii** nd he run after him…

**Author's note** -

Thanks for reading this…hope u like it…

Bigg Thanks for be with me for last ONE YEAR…hope age bhi aise hi rahega hamesha…Love u all

Kd.


End file.
